


Rocky And The New Council (PAW Patrol)

by Pupswoof117



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupswoof117/pseuds/Pupswoof117
Summary: When an accident happens on a mission, Rocky a mixed breed gets suspended from the PAW Patrol. But he has some help from a certain girl…





	1. The Beginning

A/N: Rocky and the New Council is about Rocky from the PAW Patrol getting kicked out for a mistake and going to find the council of time to reverse it.

Part 1: The Beginning:

Rocky, Chase and Skye were on a mission to Captive Bay. They heard traces that Zuma had scouted ahead for a future base but hasn’t been seen for days.

"Uh, I don't have a good feeling about this..." Skye said, as she paced back to her helicopter.

"Just keep your head high, and watch for anyone over there. Remember, Zuma's at stake." Ryder said, trying to keep his team's spirits.

"Ok, let's go!" Chase barked.

"Just go slowly... Yikes that's cold." Rocky yelped at the water.

Rocky picks up an unfold able bridge that is just long enough to reach Captive Bay.

"Don't lose it, reuse it!" Rocky barked, as he kicked the bridge, activating it.

"Good thinking! That was just too handy..." Ryder said.

Just then, Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Ryder’s communication devices started chirping. As they answered, they were met with a surprising, but welcomed, furry face.

“Hi. It’s Vanessa. I borrowed your frequency used to transmit data to your team. Zuma is fine. He’s currently with us on the Captive Bay aircraft carrier if that helps at all. Until you get here he will remain with us.” Vanessa barked.

“Thanks, Vanessa! If you really needed to use our frequency, why not call me?” Ryder asked.

“Too slow and we go by a communications satellite. It’s really hard to just ‘call’ someone when you’re too far from it.” Vanessa replied.

“Alright. We’ll see you when we get there!” Ryder replied.

“Fair enough. See you soon.” Vanessa replied, ending the call.

Meanwhile… In the lower part of the ship…

“Hey Pups! Look what I found!” Haley barked, wagging her tail.

“Thanks cousin. That looks like a pretty deep acid pit. Good catch.” Pupswoof replied to his younger yellow lab cousin, Haley.

Meanwhile…

“Come on! We need to get to the aircraft carrier!” Chase said.

Just then… Ryder’s Pup Pad went off.

“Ryder, big news. We found a hazard in the lowest part of the carrier. I think it was designed to keep intruders out. We haven’t been detected yet. If you are going to enter, be careful. There is corrosive acid on board.” Pupswoof said.

“Ok. We’ll be warned.” Ryder replied.

“Thanks. Pups, out.” Pupswoof replied, hanging up.

Ryder sped up his ATV to catch up with his teammates. He initiated a notice with his teammates on the mission.

“Rocky, Chase, Skye! Important news. There’s a trap on the Aircraft Carrier. The TimeTeam found it. It seems to be highly concentrated acid.” Ryder said, warning his team.

“Then how do we avoid it?” Skye asked, concerned she was going to get hit.

“Stay low to the ground. Do not make any noise or movements that will alert the guards.” Ryder replied.

As they got there…

“I’m a floor down with Vanessa and Zuma. Meet me there.” a note said in Pupswoof’s handwriting.

When they did, they were met with a Labrador retriever. Anthro, not much taller than Pupswoof.

“Hi, what’s your name?” Ryder questioned the puppy.

“Haley Woof. Pupswoof’s younger cousin. Visiting for the month.” The puppy replied.

“Hi Haley. I’m Ryder, and here’s the team after the Foggy Bottom catastrophe.” Ryder said.

Haley let out a quiet growl at who she suspects might have caused it when she realized something.

“Say Ryder, where’s 2 of your teammates?” Haley barked, alarmed.

Meanwhile, at the lowest point of the ship…

“Rocky! We shouldn’t be down here!” Skye barked.

“Pupswoof is here and we know it. The concern is where…” Rocky replied.

Just then, a wave hit the ship and it sent the acid trap door the TimeTeam had shut flying open. Rocky grabbed Skye’s backpack, but it snapped. Skye had fallen in the acid. Rocky was terrified.

“Ryder, Pupswoof, Haley, Vanessa, someone! Help! Lowest part of ship!” Rocky yelped.

  
END OF PART 1!


	2. A Rip in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspension from the PAW Patrol is in effect. Rocky starts his journey to the Council of Time (New Council) And has a friend in tow. Of course, her intention is to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The New Council is mentioned here. 
> 
> The New Council is the Council of Time. 
> 
> This may be scary, discretion advised.

CHAPTER 2: A RIP IN TIME:

At this point, Rocky was panicked. Skye fell in the acid, died, and he was worried that he might get blamed.

“T-this is terrible…” Rocky whimpered.

Just then, he felt a warm, gloved paw on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Haley.

“Ryder is on his way. What happened exactly?” Haley barked curiously.

“The acid door- open- Skye fell in!” Rocky barked, terrified.

“Ooh. I thought we closed that trap door. How did it open?” Haley barked.

“A wave hit it.” Rocky said.

Just then, they heard footsteps. Well, more like foot and paw steps. Rocky froze.

“You called? We tracked your tag.” Pupswoof barked, a little concerned.

“Weren’t you with Skye? Rocky? Am I heard?” Vanessa barked.

Chase sniffs around. Finally he’s on to something.

“Skye’s backpack is here, but no Skye. Why is the acid trapdoor open? Rocky!?” Chase barked at his teammate.

“Listen. This is a misunderstanding. Skye died because of an accident. We thought we had sealed the trapdoor. A wave hit the boat sending it open and that’s why Skye’s backpack is here. Rocky had no malicious intent.” Haley snapped back.

“Alright. But since we lost another member I will suspend Rocky from the PAW Patrol for as long as it takes to get Skye back. TimeTeam, can you help?” Ryder said.

“Sure. I’ll create a portal to a world you need to go to. Meet with the Council of Time to have Skye resurrected.” Pupswoof said.

“Wait up, Rocky!” Haley barked, trying to catch the portal.

“I’m going on this mission. Come to say goodbye?” Rocky said to Haley, feeling upset.

“No. You don’t know what you’re up against. I’m coming with you.” Haley said to the mixed breed.

They both walked into the portal and found themselves in a futuristic looking world.   
“Meet Planet Puppy. My homeland. The fastest way to the Council of Time is by SkyTrain. They take dog treats as means of payment for tickets. I get rides for free for being a TimeTeam Member. A perk of that is giving one extra dog a ride with me.” Haley barked.

Rocky looked around. Everyone was dogs. Not a human in sight.

“So, no humans, the entire civilization is operated by dogs?” Rocky barked, curious at what world he was on.

“Yep! No humans. All evolved dogs. They learn technology, how to build rocket powered grenade launchers, you know, just for fun. They also melted a computer chip, some super-charged electrical diodes, and an electrical laser into a wrench shaped piece of metal. All done by dogs.” Haley responded.

As they reached the SkyTrain hub…

“And who might you be? Haven’t seen you around.” The SkyTrain Ticketmaster asked Rocky.

“I’m Rocky. I’m from a completely different world. I’m with Haley, trying to get to the Council of Time. Is there any way we can do that?” Rocky responded.

“Sure. I am PortalLight, and I’ll try to find the fastest route in our database.” The German Shepherd said.

As PortalLight located the fastest route…

“May I see your tickets, 7 dog treats if you don’t have any.” PortalLight barked.

Haley stepped up.

“He’s with me for the time being. I’m a TimeTeam member and here’s my proof.” Haley barked, holding up her Wrench.

“Alright, go ahead through. Remember, Rocky, this is going to be scary at first, but once you are used to it, it’s going to be fun.” PortalLight said.

Haley took Rocky’s paw and they stepped onto the train.

“Get ready, Rocky. We’re going to town square!” Haley barked as the train started.

Rocky put his paws over his eyes.

“No tracks? Not good!” Rocky barked.

“Don’t underestimate Planet Puppy. This train hasn’t crashed in 30 years!” Haley barked as the train picked up speed.

“It might now, look!” Rocky barked, pointing at something.

It was a gap in the glass.

“Oh no. Stay here, Rocky!” Haley barked.

Haley threw her Wrench out the window and called for it to create a path for the train.

“Thanks for the warning, Rocky!” Haley barked, as she rubbed Rocky’s head.

“No problem. Where are we going?” Rocky barked.

“To the rip in time we go.” Haley barked.

  
END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Across Realms We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haley and Rocky get off the SkyTrain, Rocky gets a little concerned, but when his concerns become a reality Haley’s old pals help them out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn Haley’s weakness in this chapter. 
> 
> An old PAW Patrol Character came back in this chapter as a super villain that hurt one of the main characters. 
> 
> A new character joins the team.

“Won’t they be concerned about a grey dog walking around Town Square?” Rocky barked.

“A valid concern. I’ll protect you.” Haley barked.

As the SkyTrain stopped…

“We have arrived at Town Square! Everyone who is getting off here must get off now.” The Conductor barked.

“That’s us! Come on, Rocky!” Haley barked, as she walked off the train and onto the platform with Rocky.

Suddenly… Haley collapsed. She wasn’t feeling well.

“Great. Just great. First Skye dies in acid, now Haley is dying of who-knows-what” Rocky thought to himself.

“Haley? You ok? Do you need help?” Rocky barked, concerned.

“ I’m fine. I have problems near dark magic.” Haley barked.

As Haley got up, Rocky thought of someone who might be behind this.

Suddenly…

“Hi, Haley, missed me? I see you’re helping this dog. Rocky, is it? Long time no see!” A familiar voice barked.

“You know her?!” Rocky and Haley barked at each other.

“Yes. I’m Sweetie. And I know how to incapacitate Haley for good.” Sweetie barked as she barked for her backpack to open.

“Over my dead body, Sweetie. This is too extreme.” Rocky barked.

Rocky threw a firecracker at Sweetie and then shocked it. Boom it went.

Sweetie blasted dark magic at Haley. It hit her in the chest making her yelp.

“Where’s your guide now?” Sweetie barked maliciously.

Rocky was already looking for means of communication on Haley.

“Come on, I know she has some contacting hardware, I just have to find it.” Rocky barked.

“Back away from Haley. Final warning. If you don’t… Uh oh.” Sweetie barked as she realized her error.

“Haley is a TimeTeam member. I activated a beacon to her Wrench so she gets help. You are stuck.” Rocky barked as he picked up Haley’s Wrench and fired a blast in Sweetie’s direction.

“Missed! You’re worse a shot than Haley is!” Sweetie barked.

“Wasn’t aiming at you. Here’s what happens when you split the Multiverse.” Rocky barked.

Suddenly…

“Stand down. We have your back.” An officer barked. She was hardly recognizable by Rocky.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Rocky.” Rocky barked.

“You don’t look like Rocky. Rocky is a Labrador retriever. Anyway, I’m Lili. I’m a backup Play Officer.” Lili barked.

“Hey Skunk Pup! Have a taste of your own medicine!” TimePup barked.

Lili and TimePup built up a dark blast so large that they had to throw it.

“Let’s do this. For the TimeTeam!” Lili barked.

As they threw the blast at Sweetie, the dark magic on Haley wore off.

“What just happened… Lili! What are you doing?!” Haley barked as she woke up.

“To the Time Crypt with you, being from the otherworld!” TimePup barked as the blast hit Sweetie.

“No… NO! This is not fair, I should not be treated like this! Why…” Sweetie barked as her being faded to Barkingburg.

“She’ll be back to Barkingburg soon enough.” Lili barked.

“What are you doing here? You can put yourself in danger!” TimePup barked at Rocky.

“Would you calm down? Rocky is with me. We have to find the Council of Time.” Haley barked at TimePup.

“Hm, mind if I come along? I was a former Council member. Some of them might recognize me.” TimePup barked.

“I don’t see an issue with it. What do you say, Rocky?” Haley barked.

“Sure. He seems like a valuable member of the team. TimePup, you have a deal!” Rocky barked.

“It’s settled then. Let’s go. Across Worlds and Realms and into the portal!” TimePup barked as the three of them jumped into the portal with Lili waving them good luck.

END OF PART 3!


	4. A Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley gets infected with a disease in this chapter! Rocky, TimePup, and Haley head off to the Council of Time basecamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haley gets fatally sick in this chapter.

A/N: Haley gets fatally ill in this chapter. 

 

“Alright, we’re almost to the Council Headquarters. We have to cross the grass.” TimePup barked. 

“TimePup, there’s a reason it’s called ‘Death Grass’ You know that, right?” Haley barked. 

“Yep! But it’s the fastest route to the Council of Time.” TimePup barked. 

“Easy for you to say, you can fly!” Rocky barked. 

TimePup just facepawed and sighed. 

Suddenly… 

“OW!” Haley yelped. 

“Haley! Are you ok?” Rocky barked, concerned about his friend. 

“Crap. I know what she has. This is bad. We need to treat this immediately!” TimePup barked. 

“What is it?” Rocky barked. 

“She has doomsday virus. She only has thirty minutes left if we don’t treat this.” TimePup barked. 

“I have something for dark death, would that work?” Rocky barked. 

“Give it a try. Doubt it though.” TimePup barked. 

Rocky tried it and Haley woke up to say… 

“They have me by the paws. I’m going now. Goodbye. See you in the afterlife.” Haley barked. 

With that, she died, leaving them with her equipment. 

“NO! Haley! Don’t leave us! You helped me through so much. Why do you have to die so soon?!” Rocky barked in disbelief as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Stupid reapers. Had a close encounter with one in the past but escaped. Haley is lost even to my powers. Come to think of it, would Vanessa recognize me after all those years?” TimePup barked. 

Rocky sent a broadcast back to earth. 

“Pupswoof? Ryder? I have terrible news. Haley got sick and died. She got Doomsday Virus. On the bright side, I have an old friend with me.” Rocky barked. 

When TimePup walked up to the contraption… 

“Very primitive, Rocky. Looks like a laptop with a Wrench on a cable.” TimePup barked. 

“TimePup! Long time no bark!” Vanessa barked. 

“I’m the Council of Time Advisement Administrator. After Haley’s death, I’m picking up where she left off.” TimePup barked. 

“So you have a big decision to make.” Pupswoof barked. 

“And that is…

“Use your powers to resurrect Haley or use your powers to resurrect Skye. Make your choice.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Haley. Skye is going to drain me completely. Besides, I’ll take care of that with the Council.” TimePup barked. 

With that, TimePup picked up Haley’s corpse and threw it in the air. He chanted a few words which suspended Haley’s corpse in midair and resurrected her with his words. 

Rocky howled in happiness. 

“There you go, wolf dog. Your friend. Revived. Might take a few minutes for her to wake up.” TimePup barked. 

“Thanks.” Rocky barked. 

“No problem! High-paw?” TimePup barked. 

As they high pawed Haley woke up. 

“TimePup, can we get off these plains? Before another one of us dies?” Haley barked. 

“Ok. Let’s do that. The Council of Time building is to our north.” TimePup barked. 

“Let’s go there! We have a big task!” Rocky barked. 

 

A/N: Normally, When I write Rocky and the New Council, I make it 2 pages and 3 lines plus the note signifying the end of the chapter. I didn’t have much for this chapter though. 

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short. Reason being there wasn’t much to write for this chapter and I kept the readers waiting long enough.


	5. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Time has been reached! Now it’s time to do what’s needed to be done. However, they’re in for a surprise when they find out who’s in charge of the Council of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the greyish castle that is the Council of Time castle. 
> 
> The TimeTeam Play Officers and remaining PAW Patrol come along for the remaining ride.

Just then, they heard woofing. It sounded a lot like The TimeTeam Official Wrench. 

“Uh oh. We might have a problem. Vanessa is calling.” TimePup barked. 

“TimePup, do you read?! Marshall and Everest have been found. And you won’t like how we found them. Dead.” Vanessa barked. 

“No. Where’s Tracker? We need everyone if this is going to work!” TimePup barked in concern. 

“Lili’s still searching. Pupswoof went too. This is a big problem for your position and the Council of Time.” Vanessa barked. 

“Well, crud. As much as this is a concern, we need EVERYONE! I can’t stress this enough.” TimePup barked. 

“You need us to leave earth? Why?” Chase barked confused. 

“Trust me, the Council will take no gold without the entire remaining able bodied team being there. You need to cross over to Planet Puppy. Vanessa will equip Ryder, I’ll teleport you over here as soon as you’re ready.” TimePup barked. 

“By the power of time I summon you. I summon thee the power of time! Rewrite all paths to Planet Puppy and Earth Realms!” TimePup barked. 

The Planet of dogs (Planet Puppy) shook for a moment then a large crypt like portal opened. 

“You ready, Vanessa?” TimePup barked. 

“Ryder is equipped with a special collar and tag and we are on our way over. See you soon!” Vanessa barked. 

As they ended the call, Lili messaged Haley saying that she found Tracker. 

“Uh TimePup, Rocky? Tracker is the only survivor of the Foggy Bottom Apocalypse.” Haley barked. 

They walked awhile as Rocky thought about his only surviving comrade. As they reached the Council of Time castle door, TimePup gave a word of warning to the group before opening the portal once more to let the Play Officers and PAW Patrol in. 

“Be civil. The Council of Time is very suspicious around newcomers. If you’re overly nice to them, they’ll suspect something, if you’re just plain nice, they’ll be nice back. Haley, would you like to do the honors?” TimePup barked. 

“Sure! Play Officers and PAW Patrol, Come on and come forth!” Haley barked. 

As they appeared… 

“Is this the Council of Time castle?” Chase barked.   
“Yes. As I told Haley and Rocky, be civil and friendly to the Council and they’ll be nice back.” TimePup barked. 

“Alright. Let’s go in. Hopefully we can get Skye back. And maybe the rest of the fallen PAW Patrol.” Chase barked. 

As they opened the castle door with TimePup’s help, the entire group told the front desk that they had a staff on board which was TimePup. The front desk pointed to the meeting room. 

“Ready everyone? Remember what I told you. Be friendly and civil and there will be no issue.” TimePup barked. 

TimePup knocked on the meeting room door…

“Who’s there? That special knock sounds like… TimePup! Here to resurrect someone or multiple creatures?” The voice said. 

“May I and the group come in? And yes, we came for a resurrection request.” TimePup barked. 

“Yes. So, is every able bodied PAW Patrol member here and accounted for?” The voice said. 

“Yep! Just counted. Grandmaster, right?” TimePup barked. 

“Yep! I’m guessing my nephew tagged along?” Grandmaster barked. 

“Yep!” Pupswoof barked. 

“Yes! After so long I see my father!” Haley barked. 

“Cool off, Group. Seriously.” TimePup barked. 

“So, about that request, can it be fulfilled?” Rocky barked. 

“I need you all to get in the room 1-A3.” Grandmaster barked. 

Once they got there, Grandmaster noticed he was missing members. 

“Crap. We are missing members. TimePup, are you sure you brought everyone?!” Grandmaster barked. 

“Everyone, Shoot. LILI! We left her back at the ship!” TimePup barked. 

“I’ll teleport her.” Vanessa barked. 

As Lili was teleported to room 1-A3… 

“What? Where am I?” Lili barked. 

“A back room in the Council castle. 

“We’ll explain as we go. Right now, we have to get the deceased back to life.” TimePup barked. 

END OF CHAPTER FIVE.


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the story. It ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye and the other members have been resurrected! But with a warning. Anyone but the TimeTeam or PAW Patrol will have their memories from before those incidents erased.

“Let’s do this.” Lili barked. 

As they started… 

“You ready everyone? This is it. We’re teaching you PAW Patrol members the Power of Time. This will allow for the resurrection of the fallen PAW Patrol members.” Grandmaster barked. 

“We’re ready. How exactly is Skye coming back? She’s melted in acid.” Ryder questioned. 

“Glad you asked. The Power of Time has a rollback Power.” Grandmaster barked. 

“So this will never happen?!” Rocky barked. 

“Perhaps not. Not that you wanted it to?” TimePup barked. 

“I met so many new friends. May the PAW Patrol at least keep the memories? Or does the Power of Time not allow that?” Rocky barked. 

“Sure. The TimeTeam and PAW Patrol are permitted to keep the memories of these events. No one else. I will not remember. Keep that in mind.” Grandmaster barked. 

“Agreed. Let’s do this. Everyone ready?” Vanessa barked. 

“Let’s do this. Everyone link paws. Your eyes will glow your eye color during the Power of Time usage. That’s normal.” TimePup barked. 

Everyone linked their paws with the one next to them until it made a circle. 

“Everyone repeat after me. I summon thee the power of time. All fallen members shall be resurrected!” Grandmaster barked. 

“I summon thee the power of time. All fallen members shall be resurrected!” Everyone barked. 

A strong gust of air blew into the room as the TimeTeam and PAW Patrol vanished from the room and Grandmaster disappeared. 

“Aargh, what’s happening to me?! I’m alive but I feel weird.” Skye barked. 

The PAW Patrol reappeared in front of Skye on the top deck of the Aircraft Carrier. 

“Skye! You’re safe! I mean, are you? You’re soaking wet.” Chase barked. 

“I’m fine. Where’s the TimeTeam? Weren’t we on a mission?” Skye barked. 

“We split ways when the rollback occurred. I don’t know where they wound up.” Chase barked. 

“Also, What was that crypt I saw for a split second when the rollback occurred?” Skye barked. 

“TimePup made that.” Vanessa barked. 

The TimeTeam walked up the ramp from the middle floor. 

“We have served our purpose on earth. We have done what we needed to do. We hope to see you Puppies again. Also, Ryder, take off that collar. You look silly as anthropomorphic collie.” Haley barked. 

“Oh, so you’re leaving us?” Rocky barked. 

“At the end of the month, yeah.” Haley barked. 

“But you’re going to forget about the events that occurred!” TimePup barked. 

“Got something planned! Don’t worry, TimePup.” Haley barked. 

“Alright. We have to go. We’ll be sure to stop by next earth based mission! Also, Chase and Skye, The TimeTeam knows what’s up.” Vanessa barked. 

“Final group high paw before we leave, Rocky and Haley?” TimePup barked. 

They high pawed as Haley and TimePup faded into the portal. Haley had this final message. 

“Good luck in your adventures, PAW Patrol, and if you need us, our communication satellite is always on!” Haley barked as the TimeTeam faded and the portal vanished. 

“Well, at least Zuma and the rest of the team is back. Let’s get back to the Lookout.” Ryder said as he removed the collar, transforming him back into a human. 

At the Lookout… 

“What did Vanessa mean by ‘The TimeTeam knows what’s up’?” Skye barked. 

“Could she mean that she thinks you have a crush on me?” Chase barked. 

“Possibly.” Skye barked. 

 

FORESHADOWING ASIDE, THIS CONCLUDES ROCKY AND THE NEW COUNCIL. HOPE YOU READERS LIKED IT!


End file.
